


Quiet

by TricksterBee (calliope_rises)



Series: Bee Does SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam's Monster Cock, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 20:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11066835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calliope_rises/pseuds/TricksterBee
Summary: The night before they try to kill Lucifer (ep. 5x10) finds Sam and Jo celebrating what could be their last night alive.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written to fill my Jo/Sam square for SPN Kink Bingo 2017. 
> 
> It was my first time writing the two of them, and definitely the first time writing smut for the two of them, so I hope it satisfies:)

Jo whimpered as a particularly hard thrust from Sam sent the head of his cock butting up against her cervix, the mix of pleasure and pain sending her hands scrabbling for purchase on the scarred kitchen table he had her bent over. She’d run into him in the wee hours of the morning after coming down for a drink when she finally gave up on trying to sleep. They’d just talked at first but then one thing led to another and here she was trying to hold in a scream as his huge cock pounded into her.

 

“Shhhh,” he murmured against her neck, his hand coming up to cover her mouth. His lips forged a fiery trail along her skin as he moved in her. “Can’t have anyone hearing you, baby girl. Don’t wanna share.”

 

His whispered words made her impossibly wetter and she bucked in his hold. Jo’s legs spread just a bit more as if he could get deeper than he already was. Another hard thrust before he abruptly withdrew and manhandled her until she was on her back on the table. He pulled her legs over his shoulders and buried his face in her pussy. Jo bit down hard on her bottom lip as his tongue licked through her folds before his tongue circled her clit. As his lips closed around her clit and he began to suck, she bit down hard enough to draw blood in order to keep back the scream that threatened to burst from her throat. 

 

“Please...Sam...please.”

 

A predatory grin crept over his mouth as Sam rose over her, keeping her legs over his shoulders as he nudged at her pussy with the head of his cock. “I thought I told you to be quiet, Jo.” He nudged forward so that just the tip stretched her wide. “If anyone hears us, they’ll come in and we’ll have to stop. Do you want to stop?”

 

Jo shook her head frantically.

“Then, not a sound.” He moved forward slowly but deliberately until he filled her again. A moan rose up from her and she bit down on her lip again. Sam’s hazel eyes clouded with a bit of concern at the blood that welled up, and he bent over her, tongue sweeping out to soothe the hurt as his lips covered hers. Against her lips, he murmured, “Shhh...hang on tight.”

 

That was her only warning as he resumed the hard rhythm from before. Sam swallowed the sounds that burst from her with his mouth, his mouth covering hers, his teeth nipping and biting at her lips. She began to tremble as her peak neared, and her hands grasped at him, her nails clawing into his shoulders and upper arms. Jo felt, rather than heard, a groan go through him before he breathed out, “ ‘m close. Come with me, baby girl. Come.” 

 

Her entire body tightened as her orgasm washed over her, and her vision whited out for a bit with the overwhelming pleasure. One, two, three, more brutal thrusts within her and Sam stilled, spilling inside her. His orgasm triggered another smaller one for her and she let out a weak whimper as her body shook. 

 

Sam nuzzled at her neck as his hands gently brought her legs down to rest around his hips, smoothing up her sides to cradle her face as his lips met hers in a gentle kiss. “You okay?”

 

“Mmmm...yeah,” she breathed happily. “Much better way to relax before tomorrow than the whiskey I’d been planning on.”


End file.
